Spider Fox
by chicogamer17
Summary: Naruto gets captured and his memories erased by The Heretic Witch, Arachne. What are her plans for him? NarutoxArachne! HIATUS
1. Memories no more

**A/N: I just had to create a crossover between Naruto and Soul Eater.**

"W-what did you do?"

Naruto was on the ground, paralyzed. A women wearing all black stood above him, her dress took on the patterns of spider's webs. There was even the pattern of a spider's web in both of her eyes. She giggled before opening up a black fan to cover her eyes.

"My, my, the great Kyuubi No Kitsune was easily defeated by me? How pathetic!" She kicked him in his ribs hard, causing him to roll a few time on the ground. She smiled wider as she saw Naruto's blood drip from his mouth. "But I was surprised, you know? I never thought that _The _Legendary beast was such an… exquisite young man."

"Don't flatter me you crazy bitch!" He was rewarded by another kick, this time aimed at his face. "When I get back on my feet, I'm really going to enjoy stabbing you!"

She laughed louder, raising her head up in the air. This just made Naruto even more pissed. He tried to move his body but failed miserably. He looked up just in time to see a man appear beside the woman.

"Arachne-Sama what are your orders?" The man said, bowing to the woman in respect. The woman now known as 'Arachne' pocketed her fan before kneeling before the bleeding Naruto. She placed a delicate finger on his 'whisker' scars before digging her nails into his cheeks.

"I'm going to perform _that _spell on him. Prepare a room for our guest, Mosquito."

"At once, Arachne-Sama!" The man suddenly burst into a cloud of bats and disappeared from the dark area they were in. Arachne walked up to a chair at the far side of the room. Beside the chair was a man with brown hair and eyes. His mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. He was named 'Giriko' and Naruto had the pleasure of feeling his saw leg directly to his spine.

"Can you imagine it Giriko-Kun? The Kyuubi, the origin of madness, the First Kishin and supposedly most powerful will be under my control soon? To think that he would be so easy to capture!" She started to laugh again, covering half of her face with a hand.

"You paralyzed me and you sealed off my Chakra! And for the one thousand fucking time, the name's Naruto! And you better hope that I never reactivate them or else!" Naruto tried to move again but still, nothing happened.

"Oh I'm very confident you won't hurt me Naruto-_kun_. After all… I'm going to take away all of your memories. It would be better if my new pet didn't have any past ideals. That would just hinder him from accepting mine."

He was speechless at that point. She was going to take away his memories. That means he would forget about everyone. His past friends, his parents even… No! He couldn't let that happen! He promised that he wouldn't forget them and Uzumaki Naruto **does not **break his promises!

"Touch me even once and I'm going to bite of your fucking hand you fucking bitch!"

"Oh my, why such anger towards your Savior? Did I not save you from the Shinigami? Did I not save you from _death_?"

"I didn't need saving! I never die and as long as I can breathe I'll never serve you!" As his anger rose, so did the madness that came with his powers. It filled the room so fast that the air was thick. Even with his intimidation tactics on full blast, Arachne did not even flinch. She smiled widely at the fact that he was trying his hardest to break her spell. Oh how the mighty have fallen!

"Now hold still. Forcefully taking away ones memories is a very painful experience…" Arachne lifted her hands, making them face Naruto. She slowly moved her fingers like that of spider legs while chanting.

"NO! I won't let you do this Arachne! I won't let you take away what's precious to me! I'll never serve you!"

Pain lanced throughout his body as he screamed to the non-existent sky. Flashes of memories of past and present appeared before his mind's eye. Just as quick as they appeared they vanished.

_No… _Naruto thought as he saw the memory of Team 7 before it disappeared. _Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme… I'm sorry…_

This time a memory of his godparents flashed before him as silent tears fell from his eyes. _Tsunade Baa-Chan…Ero-Sennin… I'm sorry…_

The next memory made him start crying loudly. It was his only memory of his parents. When he met them inside of his own soul. _No… not this memory too… Mom… Dad… I'm sorry…_

More of Naruto's memories started to fade away and his tears did not stop falling. Arachne was pleased in seeing such a great being crumble into this pitiful state. She had so much use for him. She would enjoy having Naruto on a leash, obedient as a dog beside her.

_No more, please, I don't want to lose anymore of my memories! _The pain he felt in his heart was greater than the pain he felt all over his body. He was starting to forget the names of the faces he saw. Forgetting the moments of his life that defined him was too much. The last memory to leave him was the most painful.

A girl with long hair and lavender eyes looked back at him. A melancholic smile on her angelic face made Naruto cry a fresh stream of tears.

"NOOO! Anything but Hinata-chan please! I don't want to forget her! Please… nothing but her!" He begged Arachne who only looked at him in amusement. "Hinata-chan I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise!"

Hinata looked at him with eyes filled with love. He reached out a hand to hold hers. "Please don't cry Naruto-kun. Even if you forget about me… I'll never forget about you…"

In his mind, Naruto tried to embrace the fading form of his beloved wife. His vision of her was starting to blur before she disintegrated into nothingness.

His world erupted in a bright flash of white light. And then… only darkness remained.

**2 DAYS LATER**

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by white. He slowly turned his head to look around the place he was in. He was in a white room that was for certain. He was also lying down on a very comfortable bed. Beside his bed was a night stand with a glass of water on it. Ever so slowly, he reached for the glass and sat up. His body was a bit sore but that was it. He looked into the glass and saw his reflection. He had crimson irises with slits fir his pupils. Both of his cheeks had three distinct markings on them that looked like three whiskers. He had blond spiky hair and had sharp canines.

Who was this person? Was this him? Who was he? Where was he? What was he doing here? Why was he here? How did he get here?

The door in front of his bed slowly opened and a man entered the room. He was wearing a tuxedo. His eyes were red; he had a smile on his face as he approached the boy in the bed.

"So you're finally awake, eh? That's good; Arachne-Sama was getting worried that you might never wake up. You gave her quite a scare." He sat down next to the bed and placed his hat on his laps before speaking again. "So how are you feeling? Do you feel alright?"

The boy nodded in response before asking a question of his own. He spoke but his voice was still a bit raspy even though he drank from his glass. "Who… are you? Do I know you?" The man looked shocked for awhile before composing himself again.

"M'boy. It's me, Mosquito! Don't you remember anything?" The boy shook his head before the man named 'Mosquito' sighed sadly. "This is not good. Arachne-Sama must know of your condition. Are you alright to stand up?" The boy moved his arms and legs before nodding.

It seems that they were in some kind of castle. Whoever this Arachne was she must be royalty. Naruto stopped just in time as Mosquito opened a set of large wooden doors. The inside was revealed to be a large low-lit hall. People lined the corners. They were wearing masks that resembled spider eyes and their whole bodies were covered in a black cloth. Although they didn't show it, the boy could recognize the shapes of weapons that were hidden underneath their covers. He looked ahead to see someone sitting down in a web-like structure just in the middle of the hall. As he got nearer and nearer, Naruto could see that the person was in fact, a woman.

The woman had extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she's almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She had a thin figure and very large breasts. Her facial features comprise of long dark black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.

Her typical clothing consists simply of a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress is incredibly long, in that it completely conceals her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wears two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears.

She was actually very stunning, leaving the boy agape.

"Naruto…" The woman started before jumping down the spider web. She quickly covered him in a hug, burying his face in her chest. "I was so worried." She lifted up his face only to frown at his surprised expression. "What's wrong with him?" The woman asked angrily to Mosquito. He squirmed under her gaze.

"I-it seems that his condition is worse than we thought. He shows signs of severe amnesia, he doesn't remember anything."

"Naruto, you remember me right?" She asked as she cupped his cheeks.

"My… name is… Naruto?" Was the boy's only reply.

It was strange seeing them act like this. Just to manipulate the boy.

Arachne had told him that they were lovers, told him that he was attacked by a creature called a 'Shinigami'. This attack caused him to lose all of his memories. He felt sad as he looked at Arachne crying into his chest, saying sorry that she was not able to protect him. She continued to tell him about things that he forgot. She told him she was a creature called a 'Witch', while he was a creature called a 'Kishin'. The Shinigami was a creature that mercilessly hunted their kind for sport. This made Naruto angry. What kind of monster would hurt people like that? She told him about the castle they lived in, 'Baba Yaga'. She also told him about her organization that prevented the actions of the Shinigami, Arachnophobia. Naruto, not knowing what was right or not believed every word she said. As soon as he left the chambers for the night, Arachne turned to Mosquito saying;

"Are there any complications?"

"None, Arachne-Sama, his powers and madness are locked up inside of him unless he experiences overwhelming emotions. This will trigger is 'Tailed' States along with a bit of his madness. The more he ascends to a higher tail the more madness he puts out."

"I see… what of his memories?"

"There are no residuals left in his mind. He is a blank slate and you could easily make him believe anything you want him to.

"Perfect."

Naruto was escorted to his room, which was actually Arachne's room also. He should have known since they were lovers, it was expected that they sleep on the same bed. Among other things. It was actually quite comfortable and he was quick to settle in. Now what about the current events? Was everything Arachne said the truth? How would he know? He doesn't even remember his own name! Besides, Arachne did say that she loved him and he did feel something for her. Their relationship was quite peculiar too. He was sixteen while Arachne was… how old was she again? He shouldn't think like that. He should really get some sleep. All the information was making his head hurt.

He was halfway asleep when he felt the weight of the bed shift. Naruto looked up to see Arachne slowly crawling to his side. He noticed that she was wearing a very thin and very see through night gown.

"Naruto…" She whispered seductively before pouncing him.

**A/N: There are rarely any NarutoxArachne fictions out there so I wanted to try my hand out on doing this. I thought about the connection of Kyuubi and Madness and Kishins because people always said that they were demons so… **

**This happens 800 years before the Soul Eater Story starts and next chapter will show a few time skips. After that its 800 years later where Arachne gets resurrected. Just wanted to give you a heads up. **

**Naruto was captured easily because he has yet to deal with Witches and magic and such.  
**


	2. 800 Years

**A/N: Chapter 2 yay! Also note that Asura was the first Kishin 'created' while the Bijuu's were Demon gods from the beginning. I know Naruto is not a Bijuu but his soul was bound to be corrupted since he had Kyuubi inside of him. If not, then just roll with me here. It's called Fan Fiction for a reason!**

**STORY START!**

**10 years later…**

"Arachne-Sama…" Naruto was riding atop Giriko's golem which currently housed Arachne's Soul. A few moments ago he, along with Mosquito and Giriko had witnessed the 'death' of Arachne at the hands of the Shinigami. Naruto seemed like the only one who was sad at the situation. Mosquito and Giriko, however, only had looks of determination on their faces. Did they know something Naruto didn't? He opened up his palm to reveal a large spider. This was only one of the many spiders that Arachne's body had dissolved into. He held onto it carefully, thinking that this might be the only thing left of her.

"Hey Naruto, cheer up." Giriko started as he looked at him from the front of the group. "That woman always has a plan up her sleeves! She wouldn't have died that easily." He smiled his crooked smile before looking forward again. "We're going to a town named Sou. You and I are gonna lay low for awhile."

"In the meantime, I have to maintain Arachnophobia. Arachne-Sama would hate it if her organization would just dwindle away." Was all Mosquito said before disappearing in a cloud of bats. Naruto watched as Mosquito disappear into the clouds. He looked back at the spider in his hands and held it close to his chest. Naruto would not see Arachne in a long time…

**800 years later…**

The world changed a lot in 800 hundred years. The Shinigami built a school for Meisters and Weapons to help him in hunting down Souls which were in the risk of turning into something like Naruto. There was no more '8 Old Ones' since they were disbanded a few centuries ago. One of the 'Old Ones' even turned into a Kishin. Both Naruto and Giriko lived a quiet life in the town of Sou. Surprisingly Giriko, for reasons of his own, had taught the townsfolk how to do enchanting and Golem making. Maybe he did it for the money? Both of them hadn't heard from Mosquito since they had split up. Naruto had also grew somewhat. Not in the physical sense but he now acted like a young adult, instead of acting like a child. And since he had lived with Giriko for a long time, he had also gained some of his traits. Namely his bloodlust when fighting. That was another thing. Through training Naruto had gained back _some _of his Chakra, making him able to at least water walk and cling onto various surfaces. He was still an excellent fighter nonetheless.

Recently, things have been acting up in the world. Asura, the first **created **Kishin had been revived and was now on the loose. What was more was the spider that Naruto kept with him was now starting to get active. What did it mean? Was Arachne finally going to return to him?

Naruto was currently seated at a bench in the town. He was quietly observing Giriko interact with the Shibusen students that had arrived a few moments ago. Giriko planned to lure them into the forest and kill them. Naruto didn't question why Giriko wanted to do this. He saw them start to leave so he too stood up from his seat and followed them quietly.

Naruto was just in time to watch the fight start. Giriko had transformed into a giant chainsaw and was being wielded by his Golem. The kids fighting him looked like they didn't stand a chance. Naruto stopped looking at the fight and looked down on the ground, something had caught his attention. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of spiders were crawling up to the Golem and formed into the shape of a woman. Wait, this was…

"Arachne-Sama!" Naruto ran into the clearing, not even listening to the surprise of the kids.

"Hey get out of here! It's not safe!" Soul moved in the way of Naruto and tried stopping him. Naruto reacted by slamming his elbow into his face so fast it was like he teleported in front of Soul.

"Don't stop me!"

Giriko looked at Naruto plow through the white haired boy and looked back at the spiders that amassed and said; "The Kishin, Asura, has been revived. Its madness runs throughout the world. While you were sleeping the world has turned into a fantastic place to live in right, Arachne?"

All the spiders solidified into one, returning Arachne back to her original form. She slowly stood up straight and opened her eyes for the first time in 800 hundred years. She saw Giriko smiling at her. Behind him were Chrona, Medusa's child and Soul and Maka. All of them were students from Shibusen. But there were two people missing here. Where was her butler; Mosquito? More importantly…

"Where is Naruto?" Were her first words in a long time. Her voice still held the seductive undertone within them. She looked to her right and saw Naruto's form running towards her. She smiled as she opened up her arms, just in time for Naruto's hug.

"Arachne-Sama your back!" He was so happy that he was crying into Arachne's chest. She could only smile at these actions. Her spell had not vanished even though she had been gone for a long time. Naruto was still loyal to her and only her. Naruto was still her pet. If only Arachne placed in a fail safe for Naruto's madness. If she did then she would have been awake sooner. She had to fix that once she was back at her castle.

"My Naruto-kun…" She looked back to the group of kids before whispering into Naruto's ear, "Kill them!"

A switch inside Naruto clicked and his eyes turned from dull crimson to bright blood red. His whisker marks suddenly deepened and his fangs elongated. He let out a deafening roar as his Soul Wavelength expanded into its original state.

Maka was watching all of this and caught a glimpse of his soul.

When she saw it… she froze in fear.

Naruto's soul was as red as blood and hovering above it was a skull of some giant animal and large, razor sharp teeth were appearing and disappearing over the surface of his soul. Nine 'tails' swayed angrily behind the boy. His Soul Expanded until it almost touched the sky and slowly took the shape of a giant, red, Nine-Tailed Fox. This was too frightening for Maka and she closed her eyes, whimpering silently besides Soul (Who had gone back beside her after he was knocked down). Soul of course noticed this and asked her;

"Maka what's wrong?"

"That boy's soul is massive! It's the biggest soul I've ever seen and… It's looking at us!"

"What-?" Out of the corner of his eye, Soul saw Naruto attack Chrona. He was wielding Giriko and was doing short work of Chrona. Every hit landed, causing streams of Black Blood to gush out of his body. Chrona tried to dodge a forward strike but was unlucky as he was skewered through the stomach.

"Chrona!" Naruto kicked the boy off of the blade and was about to rush forward when something tackled into him.

"Saint Cross Knife!" Justin Law had arrived just in time to save Chrona from certain death.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Naruto and Giriko at the same time. The new arrival stood in front of Chrona looking intently at the two.

"His arm's a guillotine?" Soul asked from the sidelines. "But did he win?" Soul looked back at Naruto and was surprised to see his body covered in the chains of the Chainsaw.

"Hey Naruto, it's a good thing I had my chains ready or that might have stung like a bitch!" Giriko reverted back into his human form and turned to look at Justin. "Who the hell is this guy anyways?"

"Justin Law," Replied Arachne as she sat on top of the golem, "He's one of Shinigami's _precious _death scythes… Enough of this, I wish to go home." She jumped into the air and was caught in the hands of Naruto.

"Hey, stop right there!" Justin rose up a hand to prepare his powerful attack called 'Law Abiding Silver Gun' only to be tackled by the golem. The lapse of concentration was quickly gone as he shot the golem point blank, causing its head to roll of and shatter on the ground. By the time he turned back, Arachne was long gone. He looked at the students as he spoke, "We have to report this to Lord Death immediately!"

The three arrived at the middle of the woods and strangely there was a red carpet laid down right in the middle.

"A carpet in the middle of the forest?" Giriko looked at Arachne's silent form as her arms were wrapped around Naruto. She was whispering things to him that made him smile or otherwise blush. Giriko sighed at the display of affection, "Sheesh, talk about playing favorites."

Up ahead was not surprisingly Mosquito, behind him was the most luxurious limousine they had ever seen. 800 years has changed Mosquito greatly. He was not the monstrous creature he was before but was now a tiny old man, sporting a grey moustache along with a very large top hat.

"Ha! The years haven't been kind to you, has it old man!" Giriko started to laugh as a vein started throbbing above his eyebrow.

"Watch your tongue you common, value-ignorant, delinquent!" Mosquito was about to attack when Arachne raised a delicate hand in the air.

"No fighting you two, I wish to go home immediately." That seemed to instantly stop them as they both entered the vehicle quietly. Naruto and Arachne had the backseat all to themselves and she quickly took advantage as she activated the divider of the car. She slowly turned to face Naruto, who was still smiling at her. "It's been a long time Naruto-kun… Let's spend as much time together as possible, alright?" As she said this, Arachne had inched herself closer to Naruto. Her hand lingered dangerously on his inner thigh. She was starting to remember why she liked being taller than Naruto. The feeling of superiority was something she savored.

"A-as you wish Arachne-Sama." Naruto was as red as a tomato right now. He didn't think that Arachne would immediately jump him inside the car! Arachne smiled before bending down and kissing him passionately, her free hand slowly reaching up to the zipper of her dress.

**Shibusen**

"A fox you say?" Shinigami looked at Soul and Maka who had their heads bowed. They had just reported what had happened during their visit to the town of Sou. Shinigami, after hearing the description of the blonde-haired boy, went from playful to downright serious. Even his voice changed.

"Yes Shinigami-Sama, the 'fox soul' also had nine tails instead of one." Maka repeated as she looked at her father, who was unusually quiet.

"I see, thank you for your report. You are dismissed." The two students nodded before leaving. As they left, the Death Scythes assembled in front of the Shinigami, a grim look on their faces. "It appears that we are about to face the biggest threat in the history of our world, bigger than Asura, himself."

"What do you mean Shinigami-Sama?" Spirit asked as he stood beside Stein.

"What Maka-chan just described was a being called The Kyuubi No Kitsune, a being more powerful and older than I am." He slowly rubbed his temples as a look of disbelief crossed their faces. He had a whole book of history to tell them.

Meanwhile Maka was still in shock at what she saw. She had never seen a soul as big as that. Plus it let out such evil intent she thought that she would have a heart attack! What was more was the overflowing madness she felt rolling off of the boy. Who was he anyways? Another Kishin or was he a demon weapon? Whoever he was, Maka never wanted to see him again.

**Baba Yaga's Castle**

She was finally home, finally inside her castle. Arachne couldn't have been happier. She didn't doubt that Giriko or Mosquito would remain loyal to her but she was happy to note that Naruto was still on her leash. That meant that she would still be able to complete her little 'project'.

She was currently seated at the dining hall, eating the best steak in the world, drinking the most vintage wine. Various workers were arranging and rearranging the plates around her. Naruto was, of course, seated closely to her right. Mosquito and Giriko were fighting for a reason she didn't care about. One of the servants was running right at her, thus gaining her attention.

"Forgive me Arachne-Sama but there is someone here to see you! She insists you're her sister!" The servant speaking made Naruto snap out of his eating frenzy and turned to look at her, he gave a toothy grin before saying;

"Hey a Gama!"

"W-what?"

Arachne quietly stood up causing everyone to immediately stop.

"What is it Arachne-Sama?" Mosquito asked as he straightened up his suit.

"Yeah, what's up?" Giriko continued as he dusted off some dirt off of his new coat.

"Medusa…"

**A/N: This took longer than expected. Immortal 8 is in the works so a little more.**


	3. Glimpse of the past

**A/N: Just a short update for now.**

**Naruto finally remembers… some memories.**

"Medusa, what kind of ridiculous body did you get this time?" Arachne sat atop her favorite web inside the main hall, below her was Medusa, her little sister, sporting the body of a twelve year old girl. Naruto was, of course, resting his head on her lap probably napping. He never did pay attention to the most important of times.

"But you can get away with so much with a body like this!" Medusa did a courtesy that made her look cute. "Isn't this fun? We get to celebrate the rebirth of two sisters!" She started to twirl in place, laughing the whole time. Medusa might have enjoyed it but Arachne had enough. She snapped her fan open and in a split second, Naruto had Medusa by the throat high in the air.

"Enough of your senseless squawking! I know it was you who betrayed me 800 years ago! I was winning the fight with the Shinigami until someone stabbed me in the back!" Around Medusa Giriko, Mosquito and the newly hired Mifune appeared. Medusa smiled wickedly before frowning innocently;

"Eh, Onii-san you're hurting me!"

This triggered something inside Naruto. What was it? It was an image of a little girl with navy blue hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing an orange yukata, holding up a butterfly in her hand. The girl suddenly spoke, her voice filled with happiness and amazement, "Look papa, a butterfly!"

_Who…?_ This made Naruto's eyes widen like saucers as he dropped Medusa, gripping his head in the process, _who are you?_

"I love you papa!" The little girl said as she jumped into the arms of Naruto, a woman that looked like her appeared beside him too, "I love mama too!"

Tears and blood started to stream out of his eyes. _I… I should know you two… but! _Naruto suddenly roared loudly, creating a shockwave of sound that blew back everyone around him, the kyuubi's full potent power bursting out. A spiral of energy and madness blasted high into the sky, bathing the background in red. And just as sudden as it came, it disappeared as Naruto collapsed.

"My, what a powerful pet you have here Arachne! So fascinating!" Medusa pulled up her hood before leaving, "I hope I can play with him again soon!" Medusa soon disappeared into the castles darkness

"Hey lady, what the hell just happened?" Giriko asked as he picked up an unconscious Naruto.

"A miscalculation"

"Eruka, who was that boy?" Medusa asked as she grabbed a broom from the wall. She was heading outside along with Eruka the Frog, who was dressed as one of the followers of Arachne.

"A-as far as I can tell, he was one of Arachne's original followers, Along with Mosquito and Giriko."

"What is he?"

"From what I dug up… He is a being more powerful and more ancient than the Shinigami himself. He is… was a creature known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune…"

"Was?" Medusa asked as she turned around to look at her.

"Y-yes, Arachne has brainwashed him and sealed away all of his memories. She can control him and his powers completely."

"Interesting…" They were now outside of the castle and Medusa was about to fly off on her broom, "Eruka, I want you to get as much information on this boy as you can. He might be a useful tool in the future."

And just like that, Medusa flew up into the air and was gone.

Back in the castle, Arachne stood above an unconscious Naruto. She was going through different incantations as she drew a web like design over his abdomen.

"It seems that his memories could be unlocked partially if something reminds him of his past. Be it a person or an event similar to what he has experienced before." Arachne finished as she thrust her open palm onto Naruto's stomach, making the seal glow violet before disappearing from sight. "But I won't make the same mistake twice! Only the Shinigami can utterly destroy this seal but even he would have a hard time in decoding it."

She slowly turned to both Giriko and Mosquito as she gave out an order. "When something could potentially reawaken his memories, the seal would activate and pulse. This in turn will make the web design spread throughout his body. When it does I want the both off you to destroy what or whoever is causing this. This seal **is **strong but there are too many variables to consider so better be safe than sorry."

"Hai" Both of her servants responded as they watched Naruto sleep peacefully in Arachne's lap.

"You can leave now; I don't want anyone disturbing me or Naruto at the moment."

Both of them left the room without another word.


End file.
